Dragon dawn
by Crusher158
Summary: It is a guild that has some of the wirdest wizards in fiore OC SUBMISSONS ARE STILL OPEN
1. Creation requirements

OC CREATION FOR DRAGON DAWN

I'm looking for some oc for a new guild story to the people who read holy thunder this will basically be a rewrite I will use all oc sent in and all oc that were used in holy thunder it will be the same format as the first time but with a new one relationship and here is the requirements for a oc

Name:

Magic:

Aperrence:

Guild mark: ( it's a sleeping dragon )

History:

Rivals:

Famliy:(optional)

Position: ( i'm only doing 3 s-class mages if you want your character to be the master tell me)

Note if dragon slayer

Exceed name:

Color:

Any symbols on fur:

Guild mark:

what generation only 1st and 2nd

only allowing 5 dragonslayers in the guild and one godslayer


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey here is the first chapter it will take one week in between post because of school so all will be long**

**Stranger Pov **

"I think it's time to find a new home," said a stranger wearing a black t shirt and black skinny jeans with ear buds in the pocket and tardis blue converse a katana on his back.

"Big brother wait for me!" shouted a little girl around 7 wearing a shirt that said kitten power and jeans.

"Hey kiddo, how did you know that I came here?" asked the big brother that's around 19.

"I-I have magic too. I don't know how I used it but it brought me to you," she said nervously.

"Well then come with me, Rylee, to the guild I found. It's called Dragon Dawn," said the brother. then they walked down the road holding hands and looked for the guild. They looked until they stopped for lunch. They got lunch, and the brother saw a boy walk in with a sleeping dragon on his forearm then the brother told his sister, "Ry stay here I will be right back," then walked over to the boy.

"Excuse me but are you part of Dragon Dawn?" asked the brother.

"Yes I'm Dakota and you are?" asked Dakota.

"I'm Logan and this is my sister Rylee. RYLEE COME HERE!" said Logan then his sister walked over to the boys and said, "Hi I'm Rylee, please let us join the guild."

"I don't have a say in that matter, but I can put in a good word for you two," said Dakota then an explosion happened down the street .

"Awww man," Dakota sighed, "I leave for one minute to get my lunch and they blow up the hall." Then he ran, Logan and Rylee following him they come up to a burning building. The siblings noticed that Dakota started glowing, and once it stopped they saw a water form that resembled Dakota. He shouted, "Find the person that is covered in blue fire!" then Logan started to glow then ran into the fires at a superhuman speeds. Dakota was shooting the fire with water and asked Rylee what Logan's magic is.

"He told me that he has two types of magic, speed, and teleportation. he says that he can't control it, but I think he can," explained Rylee.

Logan was running through the building, looking for someone covered in blue flames. He then found a girl that was knocked out, but protected by blue flames. Logan picked the girl up bridal style and ran out of there. When he put the girl down, Dakota saw that she was knocked out, so he turned his arm into fire and shot it at her. Blue flames covered her and absorbed Dakota's fire, then her mouth opened the blue fire was sucked into her mouth she got up stumbling and shouted at Dakota,

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WHEN I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" The girl who was wearing a tight blue t shirt and a pair of short shorts and tardis blue converse.

"Shakia calm down the hall is on fire and you need to put it out, since your sister just left this morning only you can put it out!" shouted Dakota.

"Fine, but you owe me one," said Shakia she walked into the fire and then started to eat it. Once the fire was out, they looked for anyone else and they found 12 people. One girl woke up, she was wearing armor and had black hair with blue tips. She walked up to Dakota and Alexa she asked who the newcomers were. Dakota explained who they were, and Shakia looked at Logan weirdly. The girl in armor walked up to the two of them.

"Hello I'm Kai, Dakota told me how much you want to join the guild. If you're telling us the truth I can get the master to let you join," said Kai.

The siblings looked at each other noded and said in unison, "We would love to join."

Kai looked at them and walked off then came back with a girl that looked like she was 25.

"Hi, I'm the master, you can call me Karin. I am told you want to join my guild is that true?" asked the master.

"Yes I'm Logan and this is my little sister Rylee. The reason I want to join is so I can learn how to control my magic. My sister wants to join because she wants to be with me. I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?" explained Logan.

The master nodded when Logan explained but when he asked how old she the master laughed and said, "You're not being rude everyone ask that when they join, I'm 30," explained the master.

"You look as old as onee-san and he's 19!" exclaimed Rylee.

"She's right you look a year, maybe two older then me," sighed Logan. The master then thanked them and told them to get their marks from Erin at the bar.

The siblings walked over to Dakota and asked, "How are you going to fix the hall?"

"Hmm? Oh Erin will fix it," they looked at Dakota wondering how Erin would fix a burnt down building. Then they saw a redhead that resembles the master cast magic, and the hall flew back together. The siblings stare in shock, but everyone else was not phased when she did it. The siblings walked up to the redhead.

"Are you Erin?" asked Logan .

"Yes, are you the new recruits?" asked Erin.

"Yes, master told us to get our marks from you," explained Logan.

"Ok, please follow me," said Erin. She then walked into the hall the siblings followed. When they caught up to Erin she had a stamp in hand.

"Ok, where do you want your mark?" asked Erin. Logan pointed to his shoulder. Erin nodded and pressed the stamp to his skin, and then removed it to show a beautiful shade of blue that was navy blue with a bit of light blue in it.

"Interesting, the stamp makes a color that resembles something in your life," explained Erin then she turned to Rylee. She pointed to her hand and Erin pressed the stamp on the hand removed it to reveal a dark green with some blue mixed in then the 7 year old freaked out.

"It's so pretty I love it so much!" screamed the small child. Logan and Shakia then walked over to the little girl .

"Aww she's so kawaii. Anyway you don't know her magic?" asked Shakia, Rylee looked at the demon slayer with big eyes.

"How did you eat the fire?" asked Rylee.

"I'm the fire demon slayer, I eat fire to replenish my magic power," explained Shakia. Rylee looked at her raised her hand and said "magic restore." Her hand glowed the color of her mark Logan felt re-energized. The two looked at the kid.

"That was lost magic!" exclaimed Shakia.

"Hey Erin what's magic restore?" asked Logan.

"It's from a rare magic called arc of nature, go to the sparring room try it out," explained Erin then the group walked into a room that had two kids sparring

"WIND FORM" shouted dakota he turned into air

"REQUIP SKY EMPRESS ARMOR" shouted Kai then she glowed and turned into a armor that looked like a bird ( it looks like erza's flame empress but blue and gold ) and ran at Dakota and sliced him in half

"OWW" screamed Dakota then he turned back into human Kai and Dakota saw the group

"Hey logan,hey rylee, hey Alexa what's up" asked dakota

"Rylee has arc of nature we're going to train her" said Logan then Shakia and Logan took up fighting stances

"1...2...3...GO" shouted kai then Shakia flew at Logan covered in blue flames Logan unsheathed the katana and absorbed the flames and shouted "fire demon slice" and sliced a torrent of blue fire and Shakia instinctively dodged it then Logan said "after image" then he appeared in multiple places at once all attacking her

"Fire demon slayer secret art: ring of fire" shouted Shakia then a ring of blue flames flew at every vision of Logan then one disappeared and reappeared behind Shakia and said "falcon kick" then kicked her at super speed and knocked her out then Rylee went up to her and said "natural heal" her hand glowed the color of her mark and healed Shakia enough for her to stand

"Whoa so nature magic is a lost magic" exclaimed Logan the group walked out of the room logan went to the bar and got water for rylee and a beer for him ( the drinking age is 18 ) and walked over to the group

"Hey guys lets take a job" suggested Logan

"Why did you spend all of your money on beer" joked Shakia

"No because Rylee and I need a apartment" scowled Logan

"We have rooms here in the hall we have two rooms left you guys can have them" said the master

"Master where are you going" asked Shakia

"I'm going to the guildmaster meeting in Hargrove the town of the trees" explained the master the group was shocked because you had to be a wizard saint to enter Hargrove

"Master don't you need to be a wizard saint to enter Hargrove" asked Shakia

"Yes but for the meeting there will be a wizard saint at the entrance for all the guild masters that aren't saints" explained the master then she had a expression of shock on her face

"Oh dear I don't think I have one" mumbled the master

"What don't you have" asked Logan

"I need to bring a wizard of the guild to show off to the other guilds" explained the master

"Can I go I always wanted to go to Hargrove and it will take me half a day to run from midnight to Hargrove" said Logan the master thought and nodded then Logan rented a cart the master got in and Logan hooked himself up and ran to Hargrove

**Time skip: Hargrove: Logan's Pov **

"Master were here" said Logan then the master got out looked around and muttered

"Holy sight" and her eyes glowed white

"Come out thieves" said the master then a group of bandits came out of the trees

"Today's your lucky day you will be mugged by the dark guild 'flaming heart' we have only the strongest mages in the guild" shouted the bandit Logan scoffed

"You have the strongest people then let me fight your guild master" the bandits grinned one stepped forward

"Ok I will fight you, I use reptile take over and my name is sobek" shouted sobek

"Cool I'm Logan I use speed an- I only speed" said Logan

**Cliffhanger woo ok I know it took a long time but with school and my games ( not sports its raids on dc universe if you play add me reversefiregod29 ) I don't get that much time to write I should post a smaller chapter around wednesday it will be Rylee Pov her trip to find Logan **

**Rylee: why didn't I get to go**

**Me: because you're a little girl did you want to fight a dark guild **

**Shakia: when are you going to pair me and Logan **

**me: around the time you fight 'icy dawn' **

**Master: NO DO NOT PUT MY KIDS IN DANGER **

**Me: you don't scare me ms archangel. Goodbye readers and good night**

Hey here is the first chapter it will take one week in between post because of school so all will be long


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers this is rylee telling how she found Logan and Shakia's sister coming back and a new demon slayer these are the only ones I still need a godslayer and 2 more dragonslayers **

Rylee Pov

"Hey Rylee how did you find Logan in the first place" asked Dakota

"Oh I cast a spell called soul connect it allowed me to track Logan and I followed him here to midnight on the way I learned that I can talk to animals" explained Rylee

"Hey how would you feel if I started to date Logan ?" Asked Shakia ,Dakota looked at her and laughed so hard he turned into water

"Hmmm well you're like a sister to me so if you do date and end up marrying each other then you will be my actual sister so yes I'm fine with it" smiled Rylee then a door opened out of mid air and bellowed "Rylee come back to your family and away from these _mages _you know magic is a disgrace to the human race"

"No it's not daddy its beautiful 'natural shot'!" Shouted the girl and multiple things of nature shot up from the ground and destroyed the door. Rylee collapsed and cried herself to sleep

**Dakotas Pov **

"What was that" asked Dakota after they put her to sleep in her room

"I would say it was her family trying to bring her back they probably know that Logan has magic so they kicked him out of the family by the way he was talking" suggested Shakia the two walked back into the hall and heard waves smashing against the bay

"Your sister is here" said Dakota. The duo ran out to the bay where they saw water taking shape of a human girl

"Hey Alexa how was the mission" asked Shakia

"Boring I wish you could have came with me even though we wouldn't be paid" said Alexa Dakota snickered at the comment then got smacked by Shakia

"So where is the master" asked Alexa

"She's at the guild master meeting with Logan" smiled Erin who was cleaning some mugs

"Who's Logan" asked Alexa

"He's one of the members team exorcist and a new member" said Shakia proudly

"Oh you started a new team Shakia as I remember you can only make one team" said Alexa

"I didn't make it Dakota did" smirked Shakia then a trail of bright blue smoke poured into the guild hall evryone touched by the smoke passed out the smoke touched the ground next to the group

"Hey carlos your back from your mission why did it take you so long" asked Dakota. The smoke touched the ground and took the form of a teen wearing a shirt saying 'eat smoke and hail smog' with a dragon bellowing smoke on it

"Because it was a tracking mission ' sniff ' there are two new members one is asleep in the med room and one left a hour before I got here who are they" asked carlos

**Hey here is the end next the fight between the master of 'flaming heart' (if you're wondering why I called the master 'ms archangel' it's because of her magic its holy magic basically angel magic) send in some criticism I need it to work my mind nomes I still need two dragonslayers and a godslayer so goodbye and goodnight everyone **

**Carlos: wait before you leave can you tell me who Logan is**

**Logan: I'm the guy who is about to fight the master of flaming heart **

**Me: calm down logan you should be outside of Hargrove carlos go wake everyone up**

Hello my readers this is rylee telling how she found Logan and Shakia's sister coming back and a new demon slayer these are the only ones I still need a godslayer and 2 more dragonslayers


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to DRAGON DAWN i am crusher the co-writer of this story i get help with the story from Dragonspirit996 the 996th spirit dragon (get it XD) this is the fight of Logan and Sobek I know naming someone with reptile take-over Sobek is cliche but it is the first name that popped in my head I also need some villains for something coming up pm the villains**

**Logan pov**

"So why is your name Sobek, is it because of your magic?" I asked him, and he looked at me in disgust.

"Do all legal guilds make jokes?" sighed Sobek.

"No, wait, what do you mean by jokes?" I asked.

"Nothing now time to _die human scum!_" snarled Sobek while he turned into a combination of a crocodile and human. (Like Elfman's take-over) Sobek lunged at Logan with glowing claws

**3rd person pov**

"Speedforce equation" shouted logan and a equation appeared out of thin air then he crackled with lightning and when he was running he seemed faster than he was before

"Reptile take over: komodo" shouted Sobek then he became fatter and buffer and his tongue dripped with poison

"Reptile take over : komodo : poison spit " snarled sobek and shot a stream of poison at logan which he dodged and muttered "speedforce equation : after image" then multiple versions of Logan appeared and started attacking Sobek with lightning infused kicks ( A/N so speedforce equation is a spell that increase his speed and gives him the added bonus of lightning and after image is a spell he can only use while in the speedforce equation and for those that read comics yes speedforce equation is me giving him the powers the flash the spell doesn't last forever just for 2 hours ) then Sobek turned back into his first take over the scales cracked he growled "time to get serious" and his guild looked at him and ran while Sobek slowly turned into a green dragon with poison and water dripping off of him

"_Time to die human scum_" snarled the dragon logan just laughed

"You think you can kill the owner of the speedforce equation this easily" grinned logan he then ran off

**Time skip : when logan stops **

"Ok this should be far enough _speedforce equation : infinite mass punch_" said logan then he shot forward all the way to Sobek and punched him in the face at such a speed he shattered the scales on Sobek's jaw and cracked the dragon's jaw the dragon shrunk back into a sobek with a tail and scales permanently etched on his skin the rune knights then came and arrested the reptile take over mage and rewarded logan with 10000000 jewel for catching a dark wizard guild

**Time skip : after the meeting**

"So master are we going home or can we spend a day here? The other masters say the ice cream is amazing" asked logan the master shook her head

"No, I feel if we stay longer we will miss something important at the hall" said the master

"Well my magic energy is back to full did you bring anything?" Logan asked the master shook her head

"Good, grab my arm" said logan the master did what she was told

"**Teleportation magic:long distance jump**" shouted logan and the master disappeared

**Rylee pov**

"Hey rylee" shouted shakia ,the 7 year old turned her head and saw the demon slayer of fire walk up with the new demon slayer ( i'm changing the element of the new slayer to darkness so he can eat shadows and the darkness of a person ex: if rogue gets taken over by his shadow carlos can eat any attacks sent at him but it will drain the shadow dragon of darkness )

"Rylee this is carlos he's the darkness demon slayer , also have you seen your brother anywhere?" Asked shakia

"No he should be back any minute" smiled rylee then a sound of wind being blown out in a gust attracted everyone's attention and they saw the master and logan

"Hey were back" smiled logan

"I have an announcement to make ...( drumroll )... Logan is promoted to s-class and he is now part of the elite team demon hunters" announced the master

"Master not to be rude but to join demon hunters you need to be a-" said carlos until he was cut off by the master "a demon slayer or s-class logan come and get your team mark" ( **A/N teams will also have their own insignia the elite teams insignia is demon with a sword at its throat logan's other team 'team exorcist' is similar but a katana instead of a normal sword **) logan walked over to erin she pulled out a mark and asked "what color do you want the blade and demon"

"The blade light blue the demon red" said logan then erin stamped it under his guild mark and gave him a card that said s-class then logan walked over to his group of friends

"Hey guys whats up, who are they?" Asked logan pointing at carlos and alexa

"This is carlos the darkness demon slayer and this is my sister alexa the water demon slayer" explained Shakia

"So you're the new member of demon hunters" sighed carlos

"Yeah why is it named demon hunters?" Asked logan

"Because it's composed of demon slayers or was" said shakia

"Hey guys i got us a job!" Shouted alexa from the second floor

**A/N done ok guys what did you think. Come on be honest. Why would you say that T-T. JK A real man won't cry. So if you liked it review,favorite, and follow for more if i get about 10 villains in by the time i post the next chapter i will do ONE chapter where the demon slayers will tell their past**

**Logan: oi writer make the job taking out a dark guild**

**Me: you just did that **

**Carlos: will you take him off the team**

**Me: why should i**

**Carlos: i will kill you**

**Me: HA you can't kill something older than time**

Hello and welcome to DRAGON DAWN i am crusher the co-writer of this story i get help with the story from Dragonspirit996 the 996th spirit dragon (get it XD) this is the fight of Logan and Sobek I know naming someone with reptile take-over Sobek is cliche but it is the first name that popped in my head I also need some villains for something coming up pm the villains


	5. Haiatus

Hey guy sorry I haven't posted in a while it just i hve been up to my head in work


End file.
